Aku, kamu, dan bapak-bapak
by attackonfanfan
Summary: "Kita pacaran ya?" "bro…" "bro…" (bengong. Cuma bisa ngelus-ngelus dada aja. Astaghfirullah, gak nyangka Wonwoo akhirnya kesurupan juga karena keseringan maen di pohon beringin siang-siang). hwakakakakakakaka…(ketawa nya makin gurih aje.. udah kaya bocah dapet permen kenyot sekardus). GEDUBRAKK! "apaan tuh?" MEANIE/Mingyu/Wonwoo/Seventeen
1. Chapter 1

Nabrak Bapak-Bapak

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Disclaimer: fanficnya . saya remake seenak jidat. Maafkan TT. Cast bukan milik saya. This story is pure fiction.

Author: attackonfanfan

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, featuring Bapak-bapak

Genre: Ga Danta

Rated: T

Note: Sebenernya file ini udah saya save dari lamaaa banget, dari masih gila suju dulu, sekitar tahun 2010 apa ya? heheheh

.

.

.

Kemaren, nggak tau kenapa pala gue sakiiiit banget. Ditambah perut gue mual en pengen muntah mulu (padahal kandungan gue baru 3 bulan) (lha?). Hasilnya selama pemotretan buat photocard gue merem melek udah kaya kambing dicecokin idungnya pake garpu. Junghan hyung ampe nanyain gue kesambet dimana. Gue nggak kesambet hyung! Gue Cuma lupa nganter sesajen trus dikutuk jadi tuyul aja kok.

Sepulang dari pemotretan, Wonwoo yg engga bawa mobil akhirnya memutuskan buat nebeng ama gue buat pulang.

Di jalan, (((M itu gue, Mingyu. W itu Wonwoo)))  
M: (ngubek-ngubek laci mobil nyari buku biografi One Ok Rock yg belum sempat gue baca)

W: Gyu, gue pengen ngomong nih… (sambil tetep fokus nyetir)

M: dari tadi kan udah ngomong. (masih tetep sibuk ngubek-ngubek laci)

W: tapi gue pengen ngomong sesuatu yang penting..

M : ya udah ngomong aja (mulai gelisah. Kemana sih tu buku? Dibeli mahal-mahal juga!)

W: Gyu, dengerin gue dulu…

M: iya... mau ngomong apa? (ngelirik Wonwoo, jangan-jangan dia punya buku biografi One ok Rock?)

W: sebenernya…

M: (nunggu dia ngomongnya bener en lancar)

W: sebenernya… gue…

M: (udah mulai males. Kembali mencari biografi Rihanna)

W: sebenernya gue udah lama…

M: (mulai mules. Tiba-tiba nemu komik eyeshield 21 di dekat pojokan kursi. Yasudah lah. Baca ini aja..)

W: **SEBENERNYA GUE SUKA AMA LO! GUE SAYANG AMA LO!**

W: **GUE PENGEN LO JADI PACAR GUE!**

M: hah?

W: …...

M: ….

W: ….

M: bro…

W: bro….

M: Lo mabok ye?

W: lo mau kan jadi pacar gue? Kita pacaran ya?

M: hah? Bentar bentar. Kok lu bisa suka ama gue? Gue kan cowok anjir…..

W: memang kenapa? Lo mau nggak jadi pacar gue? Kalo nggak mau nggak apa apa!

M: g-gue…

W : Jawab aja iya ato enggak..! (nada ngomong na hampir sama dengan nanya : " lo mau makan ayam mentah yg udah mati 2 bulan ato enggak?")

M: gue.. gue..eng.. gue juga suka ama elo.. tapi.. sebage teman..

W: **JADI LO NGGAK MAU JADI PACAR GUE?**

M : haduh..bukan maksud gue gitu juga..

W: jadi lo mau?

M: haduh.. gimana bilangnya ya..

W: (tiba-tiba ketawa ganas mangap mangap persis beruang yang lepas dari kebun binatang,liar nan lapar) **HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..kena lo!gue cuma bercanda,lagi! liat tuh muka lo!** _(sambil terus ketawa ngakak nggak udah mulai curiga; jangan-jangan Wonwoo ini mantan penghuni RSJ terdekat yg berhasil lolos melarikan diri en menyamar sebagai anggota seventeen)_

M: (bengong. Cuma bisa ngelus-ngelus dada aja. Astaghfirullah, gak nyangka Wonwoo akhirnya kesurupan juga karena keseringan maen di pohon beringin siang-siang)

W: hwakakakakakakaka…(ketawa nya makin gurih aje.. udah kaya bocah dapet permen kenyot sekardus)

M: puass lu? Emang lu orang gila! Stress! Sinting! Ga waras! Ke laut aje de lo sono jadi ikan hiu!

W: hwakakakakakaka..hahahahahahaha~~~

—

 **GEDUBRAKK!**

tiba-tiba mobil kami seperti menabrak sesuatu yg gede,bulet,kenyal,en ada selai stroberi di pinggirnya (apaan sih?) maksudnya, kaya baru aja nabrak orang gitu..  
Ciiiiiiitttttttttttttttttt… (ngerem mobil)

W: apaan tuh?

M: meneketehe'!.. lo nabrak orang ya? (pake nanya lagi gue…)

W: ah.. masa iya? Bukan orang ah.. lo jangan nakut-nakutin gue gitu dong!

M: idih. Siapa yang nakut-nakutin lo pe'a. Jelas-jelas lo tadi nabrak sesuatu yg gede gitu. Lo nabrak orang kan tadi?

W: iya juga sih.. tapi masa orang? Nggak mungkin ah! Ngapain juga tu orang ada di jalanan tengah malem bolong gini..! bukan orang ah..

M: (mikir..kalo –kalo ada ritual setempat yg mengharuskan penduduk berjoget joget geje di tengah jalan pas jam 1 malem) iya juga ya… lagian elo yg nyetir, masa lo kaga tau nabrak apaan barusan?

W: perasaan.. perasaan tadi.. ah,palingan juga kucing!

M: gue yakin itu orang! Lo nabrak orang tadi!

W: enggak! Itu kucing!

M: jelas jelas yg lo tabrak tadi gede besar gitu! Kucing apaan?! Itu orang! Gila lo!

W: ah! Gue nggak mau tauk! Pokoknya itu kucing!

M: orang!

W: itu kucing! Kucing!

M: orang! Gue yakin itu orang!

W: kucing!

M:orang!

 **"HOIIIIII!"** tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang berteriak dari belakang mobil kami..

M&W: (terdiam membisu..udah mulai mikir yg enggak-enggak)

W: iya.. orang bro…(pelan banget..hampir nggak kedengeran)

M: tu kan.. apa gue bilang..(noyor pala Wonwoo)

W: kok dia bisa ngomong … kan tadi udah gue tabrak..

…..

M: jangan-jangan…

W: ah..,lo jangan nakut-nakutin gue dong..gue ngeri nih

M: gue juga .. gimana kalo kita..

W: ho'oh… yuk… (sambil menekan gas pelan pelan en mobil pun beranjak sedikit demi sedikit)

 **"HOI! JANGAN KABUR KALIAN!"** (itu mahkluk berteriak nggak kalah keras dari yg tadi. gue kaget. Wonwoo nggak kalah kaget. Dia menekan rem mendadak ampe gue kejedot ke laci mobil yg tepat didepan hidung gue)

M: busyyet dah! ati-ati dong! Pala gue nih!  
W: sorry bro.. gue kaget!

Tapi tiba-tiba aja..

"tok..tok..tok.." terdengar suara kaca mobil di samping gue diketok oleh seseorang. Gue ngelirik. Gila gelap banget. Lampu jalan terdekat masih beberapa meter di depan mobil kita. Yang keliatan Cuma sosoknya yang gede en tampak gelap bin hitam legam. Gue kaget. Bergidik, en lompat kearah Wonwoo menjauhi kaca laknat itu. Sumpah gue udah kaya bocah 2 tahun yg kebelet pengen nyusu ama emaknya.

"tok..tok..tok.." ketukannya makin keras. Busyet dah… agresif banget ni orang! Dari suaranya sih suara bapak-bapak.

 **"hoi! Keluar lu pada!** " tereaknya lagi. Ampun dah gue! ni orang Tinggal di gunung apa ya? Nggak usah pake tereak-tereak gitu dong mas/om/kek/bang! Gue ngga budeg kale..

W: (gemeteran) ka..ka..ka..mu mau apa?

OG ( orang gila) : ahhhh! Nggak usah banyak bacot deh lo! ayo keluar!

M: ngomong aja.. lo maunya apa!

OG: gue mau kalian tanggung jawab! Kalian udah nabrak gue tadi!

M: waduh..

W: keluar aja yuk..

M: gila lo..! ntar kalo kita dibacok gimane? Gue belon kawin gile aje!

OG: nggak usah pake ngobrol segala! Lo pikir di warung! Ayo cepat keluar! Apa gue mesti pecah kan kaca ini?! _(pecah kan saja kacanya biar ramai… Biar mengaduh sampai gaduh..Ku lari kehutan..Teriak ku.. ku lari ke pantai, berenang ku.. gile! Udah kaya penyair aja ni bapak)_

M: oke oke mas. Kita keluar. Tapi jangan pecahin kacanya.. (busyett… enak aja maen pecahin kaca mobil orang! Mahal kali pak! Emang sanggup ngeganti? Mana belum diasuransi lagi..)

W: eh eh.. lo yakin? Gue ga mau ah.. lo aja keluar sendiri..

M: yaelah gimana sih lo?! baru juga tadi lo bilang sayang ke gue.. sama sama dong! Sehidup semati!

W: iya kalo sama sama mati! Kalo gue doang yang mati? Emangnya lo mau nyusul gue?

M: kereta kale disusul..! udah, buruan keluar.. lewat pintu lo aja.. biar aman.

gue en Wonwoo pun keluar dengan tangan en kaki gemetaran. Tampang kita persis psk yg baru ketangkep satpol pp. Sangat memilukan. Orang yang ternyata bapak-bapak paruh baya itupun mengahampiri kami.

OG: kalian mesti tanggung jawab udah nabrak gue tadi!

W: (lega ngeliat si bapak itu manusia en kakinya jejak ke tanah) fiuuh…

OG: oi… lu pada denger gue kaga?

M: iye..iye… emang bapak mau kita tanggung jawab gimana? (ngehamilin juga kagak! Tanggung jawab apaan? Huh..dasar nih si bapak)

OG: ya bawa ke rumah sakit lah… masa mao ke pantai!

W: rumah sakit? Ngapain ke rumah sakit? Wong bapak sehat segar bugar gitu nggak kenapa-kenapa..nggak ada yg luka..

OG: nggak ada yg luka mbah mu! ini kaki en tangan gue luka parah gini! (nunjukin sikut en kaki nya yg lecet-lecet . mungkin kegesek aspal pas ngindarin kita tadi.)

M: yah… kalo luka kaya gitu mah bisa kita obatin kali pak.. ayo kedalem biar saya obatin..(lagian si bapak sok imut banget sih..? luka begitu pake ke rumah sakit segala! Ngapa nggak sekalian aja minta operasi plastik biar mirip Lee Jong Suk?)

OG: kaga bisa! Kalian tau apa soal ngobat-ngobat beginian? Megang sumpit aja kaga lurus! Nggak usah sok tau deh.. pokoknya saya mau dibawa kerumah sakit.. titik!

W: disini nggak ada rumah sakit bapak…... kita obatin aja ya. Nggak lama paling 15 menit..en ga sakit juga kok..

OG: kaga mao! Saya mau ke rumah sakit.. titik!

M: disini nggak ada rumah sakit pak…

OG: ada di ujung jalan situ! Udah cepat bawa saya ke rumah sakit! Kalian mesti tanggung jawab!

W: gimana?

M: ya udah deh..dari pada ntar panjang urusannya..

si bapak pun kami masukkan dengan nista nya ke dalam mobil en kami lemparkan ke sungai di tepi jurang beberapa meter dari situ.. Ah.. Cape deh gue.. maksudnya..kami pun berjalan menuju rumah sakit yg nggak tau dimana rimbanya..

Di dalam mobil..

W: umm… _(seperti mau ngomong tapi ketahan gitu)_

M: apaan?

W: enggak.. _(kembali nyetir dengan tampang serius)_

W: ummmm…

M: apaan sih?

W: enggak.. _(kembali konsentrasi nyetir)_

W: um..sebenernya….

M: apa? Lo mau bilang lo cinta en sayang ama gue? Nggak perlu!cinta mu udah udah aku terima kok sayang! Gue mau jadi pacar lo! Oke! _(males banget kalo harus dengerin Wonwoo sok2 ngerjain gue dengan trik-trik nggak mutunya itu)_

W: wkwkwkwkwk _(ketawa aneh)_

….

 **"eh?"**

tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari kursi belakang. Wonwoo kaget, gue juga kaget bgt en baru nyadar kalo ada orang lain selain kami berdua di mobil itu.

…

BBM (Bapak-bapak mesum): _(ngeliat gue najong, pasti pikirannya udah kemana-mana)…._

M: pak! Ini nggak seperti yang bapak bayangkan! Kami berdua….

BBM : oh.. jangan khawatir.. anggap saja saya nggak ada.. saya nggak denger kok… anggap aja saya angin..

M: pak,bapak jangan salah paham dulu! kami berdua ini bukan….

BBM: saya ngerti kok.. kalian kan masih muda.. saya ngerti..ngerti banget malah.. _( gue yg kaga ngerti..! apa hubungannya kami masih muda ama 'itu' ? Euweuh hubungana!)_

(suasana kembali hening)  
BBM: (ngomong pelan) ck..ck..ck.. anak muda jaman sekarang..

M: …

W: …

M: _…_

(kembali hening)

BBM: udah berapa lama kalian… _(gaya nanya na persis polisi yg lagi nanyain psk ; " udah berapa lama kamu jual diri di jembatan ancol?")_

M: udah 15 tahun! Bulan depan kami merit! Bapak diundang kok! Jangan lupa datang bareng temen cowoknya!

W: hahahahahaha..hahaha

BBM: (?)

W: ngomong-ngomong, bapak nggak ngenalin kami ya? Nggak pernah ngliat kami dimana gitu?

BBM: enggak,emang kalian siapa? Nggak pernah liat tuh.. _( Kemane aje pak…? makanya beli tipi dong pak!)_

W: serius pak? ( idih.. ni anak ngapain juga ngebet banget pengen dikenalin ama ni bapak-bapak mesum? Gue sih ogah. Sukur malah kalo dia ga ngenalin gue)

BBM: enggak. Emang kalian siapa sih? Nggak pernah ketemu ah kita..

W: oh.. enggak..saya kirain pernah ketemu..ya sudah lah.. (tampangnya nyampur antara kecewa en lega)

.

.

.

Udahan ah.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku, kamu, dan bapak-bapak

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Disclaimer: fanficnya fabouloushoon dot blogspot dot co dot id (di chapter sebelumnya udah saya ketik tapi ga muncul/?) saya remake seenak jidat. Maafkan TT. Cast bukan milik saya. This story is pure fiction.

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol featuring Bapak-bapak

Genre: Ga Danta

Rated: K

.

.

.  
Setelah memakan 15 menit perjalanan kami pun tiba di sebuah rumah sakit yg kalo enggak salah namanya Hyungdonggo hospital. Kita pun turun en memasuki areal rumah sakit dengan langkah gontai en ga bersemangat. Gue pun mulai nanya sana nanya sini buat nyari kamar tidur en tempat buat SPA seraya menyerumput air kelapa muda yg dihidangkan pelayan. Ya enggak lah!, lo pikir hotel? Gue pun inisiatif buat nanya2 ke suster yg kebetulan lagi mejeng (atau bengong?) di sekitar situ..

Mingyu: misi mbak..

S (suster): iya. Ada apa ya? (sambil ngeliat tampang en dandanan gue yg lebih mirip bajak laut ketimbang manusia biasa. Gimana enggak, gue pake jubah hitam tebel,kacamata hitam gede en topi koboi gitu..sungguh dandanan yg nggak ada matching2 nya sama sekali)

M: saya mau ke bagian… umm.. (bagian apa ya? Gawat darurat?,enggak lagi gawat2 amat tuh si bapak.. jadi dimasukin kemana nih bapak bapak mesum? Bingung gue)

S: ke administrasi aja dulu mas. (ngeloyor pergi)

M: ? (bengong… ini suster salah makan apa emang lagi datang bulan?)

Wonwoo: nyet! ngapain juga lo pake nanya suster segala, mending lo daftarin nih si bapak biar cepet diobatin en kita bisa pulang!

M: iye ..

BBM: kapan nih saya diobatinnya?

M: iye..sabar atuh pak!

15 menit kemudian..

DT (dokter): oh.. ini Cuma lecet sedikit..saya perban dulu ya pak..

BBM: (pasrah)

DT: ngomong-ngomong bapak kok bisa lecet2 gini..?

BBM: oh tadi saya di..

W: jatuh pak… dikamar mandi… ehehe kakek saya ini emang suka jatuh jatuh gitu deh pak..ehehehehe (sambil ngerangkul si BBM sok mesra. BBM keliatan bingung en akhirnya nurut juga buat tutup mulut. Lagian sok polos banget sih ni orang? Apa perlu dunia tau kalo gue en Wonwoo udah nabrak seorang bapak2 lugu tak berdaya di tengah malam buta? Plis deh pak!)

BBM: kakek? (ngeliatin gue en Wonwoo dengan tatapan jijik.)

M: iya.. hehehe (basa basi bgt tampang gue)

M: btw, ini nggak apa-apa kan dok? Nggak perlu pake nginap en diinfus segala kan?

DT: oh..nggak apa-apa… kakek kalian sehat2 aja kok.. Cuma lecet dikit aja..bisa langsung pulang kok..

M: tuu kan….. kakek nggak apa apa kan? Dibilangin ngeyel sih… hehehehehe (sebenernya pengen bilang: apa tadi gue bilang? Lecet dikit doang pake ke rumah sakit segala? Idih… gue yg suka muntah muntah darah aja kaga pernah ke rumah sakit tau ga sih lo!)

tapi tiba-tiba aja si bapak kejang kejang… tangannya mencengkram tangan gue erat ampe pergelangan gw terasa ngilu.. sontak semua orang kaget en panik termasuk gw en Wonwoo. Nafasnya memburu en keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Dia pun pinsan…

DT: **suster! Panggilan buat unit 3 bawa pasien ke gawat darurat segera!**

M & W: **_?_**

dengan sigap dokter dan beberapa asistennya membaringkan bapak itu ke atas sebuah ranjang dorong dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan bertuliskan ICU. Gue bengong, Wonwoo bengong. Apa apaan ini? Apa yg terjadi sama bapak itu? Apa itu gara-gara kami? Haaahh? ?Masa sih gara-gara kami tabrak?

W: ba..bapak itu kenapa?

M: nggak tau..

W: kita kesana yuk..

jantung gue berdetak kencang…dag..dig..dug..duerr.. hanya 1 pertanyaan yg berputar-putar dalam otak gue… **" BAPAK ITU KENAPA?"**

"….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadeng.

—–

45 menit kemudian..

"kreeek.." pintu UGD terbuka. Dokter yg tadi sempat memeriksa bapak itu sebelum akhirnya dia pinsan, keluar dari ruangan dan melirik kami dengan tatapan serius.. OH GOD! Apa dia tahu kalo kami dengan nista nya telah menabrak bapak itu? Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu? Apa yg terjadi dengan bapak itu?

"apa kalian berdua cucunya…?" dia bertanya sambil melepaskan stetoskopnya dan memandang kami dengan tatapan yg .. entahlah, gue nggak tahu apa yg ada difikirannya. Apa dia sudah tau.. atau…?

"eng…i..iya pak.. kakek ke..ke..ke..kenapa?" Wonwoo ngomong belibet banget udah kaya orang sumbing en gingsulan luar dalem. Tapi gue maklum dia pasti gugup banget sama kaya gue..

"saya ingin berbicara dengan kalian .. mari ke ruangan saya.."

"tapi kakek nggak apa-apa kan dok?"

"saya akan jelaskan didalam.."  
—-

DT: "sebenarnya apa yg terjadi dengan kakek kalian?" dokter itu bertanya dengan tatapan serius persis kaya polisi yg mengintrogasi pengedar narkoba kelas kakap.

W: "umm.. itu..itu.."

M: baru aja kami pengen nanyain dok.. sebenarnya apa yg terjadi dengan kakek kami,dok?

DT: hmmff… kakek kalian terkena serangan jantung.. serangan jantung ini agak berbeda dgn serangan jantung pada umumnya. Karena serangan ini disebabkan tekanan darah dalam arterinya tidak stabil dan mengalami guncangan hebat..

M: gu..gu..guncangan? maksud dokter.. karena terjatuh ..? (mampus dah gue! Tamat sudah riwayat Mingyu si ganteng dari Seventeen! Gile aje…? Kalo tu bapak2 sampe meninggal gimana?)

DT: oh.. bukan..bukan.. guncangan ini bisa kapan saja terjadi bahkan pada saat pasien sedang duduk,berdiri atau bahkan sedang tidur…

W: maksud dokter?

DT: kira2 sudah berapa lama pasien terjatuh?

M: sekitar 1 jam yg lalu dok..

DT: tepat sekali! berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan saya.. guncangan dalam arteri nya ini bukan disebabkan karena dia terjatuh..namun sudah terjadi 1 atau 2 jam sebelum dia terjatuh..

M: (benarkah? Huwaaa… legaa banget gue..!)

W: ja..jadi dok?

DT: seperti yg saya bilang tadi, rasa sakit akibat guncangan itu bisa dirasakan pasien 1-2 jam sebelum arterinya mengalami kemunduran kinerja dalam pengaturan sirkulasi darah ke paru-paru. Artinya, pasien sudah merasakan rasa sakit 1-2 jam sebelum dia pinsan.

M&W: oo…..

DT: yg ingin saya tanyakan, kenapa kalian tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit lebih awal?

M: (mampus! .. mau jawab apa?)

W: umm.. itu.. kakek nggak ngasih tahu kalau dia merasa kesakitan di jantungnya dok.. kami Cuma tahu pas dia jatuh..

DT: pasien harus dirawat paling kurang 1 minggu.. kalian bisa mengurus adiministrasinya di resepsionis..

W: ta..tapi kakek nggak apa apa kan dok?

DT: oh.. kalian tenang saja.. keadaan pasien baik-baik saja .. hanya perlu perawatan intensif beberapa hari.. setelah itu bisa kembali pulang ke rumah..

M: oh.. jadi ini alasannya, tu bapak ngebet banget pengen kita antar ke rumah sakit..

W: iya… sebenernya kalo dia bilang terus terang kita mao kok nolongin. iya kan?

M: (mandang eneg ke Wonwoo) kita?

W: masa lo tega?

M: iye..gue becanda doang kale.. tapi..

W: apaan?

M: itu.. itu seharusnya kan bukan tanggung jawab kita.. oke.. kita anterin ke rumah sakit trus kita obatin lukanya… trus kalo dia mesti di opname seminggu, masa tetek bengeknya kita juga yg urusin…

W: umm…

M: bukannya gue nggak mau.. tapi kita kan nggak bisa terus2an nungguin dia disini?

W: iya juga sih.. yah setidaknya kita hubungi keluarganya..

M: mo ngubungi kemane? Emang lo tau?

W: ya ditanyain ke bapaknya laah..

M: nanya dari hongkong? Lo tanyain gih sono ama orang pinsan! Kalo tu orang nyahut gue kasi 1 juta buat lo!

W: ok! Mana uang muka nya?

M: (ngasi upil ke Wonwoo)

tiba-tiba hyung dateng nyamperin kami dengan tergesa-gesa (setelah kami telpon sebelumnya). Dia datang dengan tampang ber 'hah-huh" gitu persis jenifer lopez yg lari dikejar kejar anaconda mesum yg menginginkan tubuhnya.

SH(Scoups hyung): ada apa ini? Ada apa ini?

W: nggak ada apa-apa.. kita Cuma habis nabrak orang aja kok..(nada ngomongnya persis kaya bilang :  
" kita baru aja jalan-jalan sore..tiap hari juga gitu kan?")

M: lebih tepatnya, kita nabrak orang, trus orangnya kita anter ke rumah sakit..

SH: trus gimana? Dia nggak apa apa kan? (heran. kenapa malah lebih peduli ama korbannya? Kan bisa aja kami juga luka-luka?)

W: enggak. Dia baek2 aja.. tapi kata dokter dia kena serangan jantung..

SH: aapppaaa? Serangan jantung? (nadanya persis kaya di sinetron sinetron)

.

.

.

Tuberculosis

.

.

.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Aku, kamu, dan bapak-bapak

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Disclaimer: fanficnya fabouloushoon dot blogspot dot co dot id (di chapter sebelumnya udah saya ketik tapi ga muncul/?) saya remake seenak jidat. Maafkan TT. Cast bukan milik saya. This story is pure fiction.

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol featuring Bapak-bapak

Genre: Ga Danta

Rated: K

.

.

.

M: he'eh. Tapi itu bukan karna kami tabrak kok. Kata dokter jantungnya udah diserang 1-2jam sebelum kami tabrak. (sambil ngebayangin adegan pasukan virus serangan jantung menyerbu benteng jantung bapak2 itu)

SH: lho? Jadi?

W: jadi jadi apa? Ya.. kami nggak tau mau ngapain hyung. Mau ditinggalin, kami kan udah salah juga nabrak dia.. mau ditungguin, mau nungguin ampe kapan coba?

SH: ya.. ya..setidaknya kita tungguin ampe besok..ampe dia sadar..

M: hyung mau ikut nungguin?

SH: ya.. gimana lagi. Udah nyampe sini juga… udah kalian urus kamarnya aja dulu.. (bener2 baik hyung gue yg satu ini)

di resepsionis..

W: pesan kamar VVIP.. (busyetttt)

RO (resepsionis o'on) : oh, VVIP fasilitasnya bla..bla..bla.. harganya 1 juta won per malam.

W: ok..

RO: sudah penuh mas. (ya elah.. ngapa nggak bilang dari tadi sih mbak?)

W: kalo yg VIP?

RO: oh, VIP fasilitasnya bla..bla..bla.. harganya 750 ribu won per malam.

W: ok..

RO: sudah penuh mas.

W: (berusaha cool. Tapi rasanya pengen ngegampar to RO bolak balik trus nyetrika idungnya ampe datar) trus yg kosong apa mbak?

RO: ekonomi. 200 ribu per malam.

W: itu aja.

alhasil kami malem itu terpaksa nginep disana en pesen kamar buat bapak itu karena katanya nggak boleh nginep di UGD.. huh..belibet banget dah ni rumah sakit! En akhirnya kita dapet kamar di ruang 302 di lantai dasar untuk kelas ekonomi.

singkat cerita kami pun bergegas menuju warung di seberang rumah sakit…

 _lho?_

nggak tau, waktu gw itu ikut-ikut aja, secara gw nggak bawa uang banyak. Mana gw di rumah sakitnya kan belum tentu Cuma semalem doang. Kata hyung dia mau belanja makanan2 gitu buat bekal kami. Emangnya mau piknik?  
mana pakai nyasar segala lagi pas nyari kamarnya si bapak itu. Nggak tanggung2 nyasarnya malah ke tempat VIP yg 1 juta won itu. Setelah kami lihat2,ternyata… … …  
hya elah.. 1 juta Cuma modal tivi ama karpet doang? Ke laut aje !  
Kalo gituan mah bisa dibawa dari rumah! nggak kelas banget sih ni rumah sakit?! (berasa jadi paris hilton gitu deh gue),tunggu-tunggu, kalo VIPnya aja kayak begini? Lalu ekonominya seperti apa?

dengan langkah gontai kami menuju kearah dalam rumah sakit yang 'dalam' nya banget. Feeling gw sih,kalo yg murah2 pasti tempatnya dipelosok benar, dengan gaya power rangers abis ngeledakin monster kami bertiga berjalan memasuki gedung"…" (lupa namanya) trus kami bertanya ama suster yg lagi duduk2 disitu

M ; sus, kamar ini..ini..ini.. nomor segini..segini..segini.. dimana yah sus?

S : apa? (merasa terganggu dgn kehadiran 3 cowok ganteng ini)

M : ini..kamar no,ini yg pasiennya si ini dimana sus?

s : cari aja di dalem ntar juga ketemu.. (dengan gaya gaul gethoh)

M : (busyett dah! apa semua suster di dunia ini emang diharusin jutek bebek ya? Heran gue..! mana ngeliat gue kaya baru ngeliat tuyul gundul baru selese mandi di kobokan sapi aje.. huh!)

—-  
kami pun berjalan lambat kayak keong dan meriksa kamar pasien satu per satu udah kayak maling jemuran. Untung kamarnya nggak gitu jauh, pas masuk…..,

 **OH MAY GAT!**

gimana enggak, kamar 3×4 yg sempit bgt, mana nggak ada sofa buat yg nungguin, yg ada Cuma meja kecil satu, kursi plastik satu (HANYA SATU), Masih untung kalo ada lantai yg bisa dijadiin tempat buat tidur. Lah ini, buat berdiri aja mepet udah kayak orang ngantri sembako.  
ekonomi sih ekonomi..! tapi kok begini banget sih?

gw bengong kayak kambing conge'an. Wonwoo en hyung nggak kalah bengong. Kita sempat bengong lama, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yg keluar dari balik tirai di samping gue..

what?

 **KECOA?**

 **ADA KECOA DI KAMAR INI?**

kamar sempit,nggak ada sofa/kursi gw masih bisa toleransi. Tapi kecoa? KECOA? Ampun deh. Pasti bakal sumpek bgt nih kamar! Lengkap deh penderitaan gw. Kami pun meletakkan barang2 di bwh tempat tidur pelan pelan.

hyung duduk, gw nyandar di tembok, Wonwoo berdiri (atau tidur berdiri?) pengen rasanya gw nyakar nyakar dinding saking bête nya. Tapi demi tanggung jawab en kesembuhan bapak itu, Apo dayo…

W ; keluar yuk.  
M : ngapain?  
W : nggak ada. Keluar aja. Dari pada disini, emang bisa ngapain?  
SH : bikin mie instant yuk..hyung belum makan nih..  
M : ah.. hyung bikin aja sendiri.. gue engga laper..  
SH : aer panasnya dapat dimana?  
W : minta aja sama suster yang jaga.(enak banget ngomongnya)  
M : suster yang tadi? Mending makan batu!

singkat cerita hyung memberanikan diri meminta aer panas sama suster (ngesot)+datang bulan tadi, gw ngebayangin aja tuh suster dengan gaya kucing nemu tulang ngomong : **"EMANG GW BUKA WARUNG ? MAU AER? TUH DI GOT BANYAK !"**

ahahahahaha~ kami berdua ngintip dari dalam kamar, hyung asik ngomong panjang lebar sama tuh suster. Heran. Minta aer aja lamanya uda kayak caleg kampanye. apa aernya mesti di impor dulu kali yah?  
entah pake jurus apa, hyung berhasil mendapat ijin mengambil aer panas di pantry rumah sakit (yg ternyata disebelah kamar kami) kali aja tu suster terhipnotis dengan ketampanan hyung ampe mau ngasih ijin. Ah nggak mungkin. Cuma aer panas gitu looh? Emang kita di gurun?

sementara hyung sibuk dengan mie instant nya, gw juga sibuk nyomot nyomot roti selai yg di beli Wonwoo di warung (lho,katanya nggak laper?), Wonwoo udah (bener bener) tidur berdiri, mana nyamuknya banyak dan gemuk2 pula. Ampun deh. Lagian, mana kepikiran coba,buat beli obat nyamuk? Secara kami tadi mikirnya bakal nempatin kamar elite yg luas full AC plus LCD TV lengkap dengan stereo karaoke-nya, mau makan tinggal pencet,mau nonton tinggal pencet,banyak nyamuk tinggal pencet, laah ini? apa yg mau dipencet?  
yang ada tangan gue penuh bersimbah darah gara-gara nepukin nyamuk.

Tak tahan dengan semua penderitaan ini, gue dan Wonwoo yang entah sejak kapan bangun (atau emang belum tidur?) keluar (lagi) niatnya mau minjem kursi plastik sama suster yg tadi. Tapi atas saran hyung **"lebih baek nggak usah.."** yg entah apa maksudnya, kami Cuma bengong2 ala bokir di depan pintu udah kayak hansip kompleks.

ntar kalo susternya tiba2 ngamuk gimana?

gw nggak mau ambil resiko. Tuh suster kayaknya udah eneg banget liat tampang kita bertiga (yg imut) ini. sempet mikir, ntar kalo susternya balik badan ato tiba2 kebelet ke wc, kami bakal ambil tu kursi plastik trus dibawa ke kamar. Tidur deh dikursi.

Ngomong emang mudah! Nyatanya tu suster nggak pernah balik-balik badan. Udah jadi patung kali tu orang. Tatapan matanya itu looh. Apa jangan-jangan dia naksir gue?

Ngeliat ada kursi roda (yg masih terlipat) nganggur di samping kamar kami, gw inisiatif 'mengaktifkan' tu kursi buat duduk disitu. Gue maen-maenin rodanya kayak orang yg masa kecilnya kurang bahagia sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri (menunjukkan gejala stress). Merasa senasib ama gue, Wonwoo ikut2an dorongin gw bolak balik, kadang dijedotin ke tembok kadang di lepasin ampe gue meluncur, walopun simpel, kami akhirnya menikmati permainan 'aneh' itu.

"eh gantian.." kata Wonwoo, sekarang giliran gw yg dorong. Gw dengan beringas mendorong kursi roda itu ke sana kemari, terakhir gw dorong ke tembok ampe tu kursi sedikit oleng. Kami berdua pun tertawa bahagia.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara laknat nan ganas yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara si SUSTER (NGESOT) + datang bulan tadi,

" **EH,KURSI RODA BUKAN BUAT MAEN-MAEN YA!"**

gue dan Wonwoo kaget, kami bengong

suster itu memandang sinis,

kami masih bengong,

suster itu melotot,

kalo di pilem" hantu, ini adegan dimana salah satu pemaennya bilang : **" ayo lariiii…"**  
gw takut bgt tu suster tiba-tiba melompat trus nyekek kami satu persatu dan menghisap darah kami dengan ganasnya..gak lucu kan ntar pas cucu gw nanya,

" _papa..papa.. dulu kakek matinya kenapa pa..?"_ _  
_ _"oh… digigit suster ngesot tengah malem…"_

yang kerenan dikit lah! ketabrak truk kek, dimutilasi kek..

" ke dalam aja yuk" ajakan Wonwoo membuyarkan semua khayalan odong gw. (padahal udah sampe bagian gw lari-lari bersimbah darah dikejar2 suster (ngesot) itu,lho)

kami ke dalam, ternyata hyung udah tidur. Ngeliat hyung tidur di kursi dengan kepala di tempat tidur bapak itu, tampangnya persis kayak bapak-bapak yg nungguin anaknya abis teler dugem tengah malem.

Gue ketawa sendiri. Bingung juga sih, mau tidur dimana coba ? mana gw nggak punya bakat tidur berdiri kayak Wonwoo. Gw ngeliat ada kopi ginseng di belanjaan hyung tadi. Niat banget ni anak.

Tapi tak apalah. Kalo emang ditakdirkan nggak tidur malem ini, moga aja besok udah bisa balik..  
Kami berdua akhirnya duduk di teras belakang. (untung ada terasnya) …  
Terpaksa deh gw duduk di lantai yang dirty gitu, ngeliat keadaan yg makin parah dari pada di dalem, kami pun pindah ke teras kamar sebelah, trus ngebentang tikar yg nggak tau punya siapa.( **SUMPAH!** tampang kami udah kayak pasangan gembel tak punya rumah dan nggak makan berminggu-minggu, tinggal nambahin bungkus permen aja buat ngamen)

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu bergerak gerak di balik semak semak dan bunga liar, ya elah. Apaan lagi sih neeh? Nggak bisakah kami menikmati bengong ini dengan bahagia barang sejenak?

Gue mulai takut, gerakan itu makin berisik, apa jangan2 suster tadi beneran berubah jadi suster ngesot dan nyamperin kami kesini? niat banget sih tu suster? Apa bener kali ya dia naksir gue?

"ular ya?" kata Wonwoo pelan, bagus! makin parno aja deh gue.

tiba-tiba mahklum laknat+nista itu keluar! Dia berlari sangat cepat, kearah kami! Mengejar kami! memangsa kami!

"yah, Cuma tikus" kata Wonwoo lagi (dengan sangat pelan)  
emang lo mao nya apa?

Denger suara Wonwoo yg makin lama mirip mak lampir osteoporosis, gue nanya:  
M : suara lo kenapa?  
W : oh, gw sakit tenggorokan nih dari kemaren, mpe sekarang belum sembuh2 juga..,  
M :udah minum obat belum?  
W : (menatap gue najong) aduuh… kamu perhatian banget sih cinta… aku terharu banget deh…  
M : (ngegampar Wonwoo pake termos)

Karena udah nggak sanggup lagi menahan beban ini, kami memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.. oh tidak, kami mengambil tas di kamar buat bantal dan tidur di teras kamar sebelah. Gembel,gembel dah. Yang penting bisa tidur. Mau ada tikus,ular,suster ngesot, silahkan deh. Mo digigit nyamuk juga bodo amat. gw masih banyak persediaan darah tuh. Kalo kurang kan tinggal minta aja. Rumah sakit gitu looooh!

tapi ampe sejam kemudian gw baru bisa tidur. Entah jam berapa gw nggak tau. Udah pagi kali ya?

.

.

Udahan ah.

Ga. Ga usah direview hhhhh. Cri.


End file.
